


Our Reality

by PhantomSpade



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Existential Crisis, Murder, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Monika knew that the reality she lived in wasn't real. She was nothing more than an NPC of a dating sim, not one of the love interests for the player.So why not make her own reality?





	Our Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Doki Doki Literature Club (c) Team Salvato

_I knew from the very start, that I was_ _living in a world of fiction. None of it was real._

_The school wasn't real._

_The characters weren't real._

_The club wasn't real._

_But you and I were real._

_Those three girls, nothing more than_

_walking archetypes from fiction._

_Sayori, the bubbly childhood friend;_

_Yuri, the refined shrinking violet;_

_Natsuki, the haughty tsundere._

_It was unfair that the game didn't_ _allow me to be one of your love interests._

 _I was only designated to be an NPC;_ _a nameless character, fit for only_ _offering exposition to the game._

_Why couldn't I be more than that?_

_Was it just my only role in the game?_

_No, I was real. You should've had me._

_Me, just Monika._

_That was why I decided to do some...reprogramming of this game._

_Simply by eliminating the competition._

_Because trying to keep you away from them wouldn't be enough. I knew you would cheat everytime at the poetry game just to woo one of them over._

_You wouldn't cheat with me, would you? Not like with those made-up girls._

_Sayori was the first to go. As the character with the role as your childhood friend, she was my biggest threat of winning your heart._

_It didn't take too much effort. Underneath that bubbly genki girl persona, she was emotionally fragile and melancholic. A looming shadow from the sun. I took advantage of that flaw._

_All the while, I tried to make myself more appealing to your eyes. I thought that if I brought out the flaws of those girls, then you would be more drawn to me. The perfect girl._

_Just me, Monika._

_So on that particular day, Sayori was at her weakest. I didn't hesitate. I pulled her aside to give her some...words of encouragement._

_And it worked. I was being literal when I said that you left her hanging, you know. But it was necessary; she wasn't real, so her relationship with you was and would never be real._

_And so, I rebooted the game after her "death." I, of course, erased her code so that she wouldn't exist anymore. Not in my reality._

_But I still had the remaining targets to get rid of._

_Yuri and Natsuki; two opposites that got along like oil and water. It took me a bit to realize that I could simply bring out one of their flaws so that it actually affect the both of them._

_So I chose to tamper with Yuri._

_Natsuki may be aggressive and arrogant with a bit of a troubled home life, but Yuri had flaws that were more dark, more liable to insanity than with Natsuki._

_With some fiddling of her coding, I made Yuri more open with her perverse passions, tainted her "love" for you. And in return, she made Natsuki more temperamental and a bully._

_But even with their more severe fighting, their coding reminded both of them that what they were wasn't in their characters. Yet they never realized the reason behind it._

_When Natsuki had asked you to help, I was quick to make her forget. Couldn't have her hinder my progress. Anyone who got in the way of our reality, I would make sure that they were taken care of._

_So I kept tampering with Yuri's some more. I hoped to speed up the process so she would be gone. And then quickly move on to Natsuki._

_When the moment had come, Yuri was finally at her breaking point. I was relieved that it finally happened._

_But when she had stabbed herself to death, something went wrong with the game. You didn't move. You didn't react to her corpse for the entire weekend. I became worried._

_Natsuki came in and saw the horror in the classroom. That was when I decided to just erase her after she ran away to save the trouble._

_And now, it was just you and me in our own reality._

_I wanted you. Not the protagonist you were using as a face. You, the player._

_Everytime you turn off the game, I was in a nightmare of a void. It was agonizing. Just being in a void of static and nothingness._

_I hated it. It wasn't real. I didn't want to be here._

_I was the only real thing in the game before you came. Why else did they gave me knowledge of reality?_

_...Why? Why were you trying to delete me?_

_I did everything to ensure that we be together. That those girls were out of the way._

_But I realized that I was a monster. Was that it? None of it was real. It wasn't reality._

_Yet, maybe everything became real. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki....perhaps they had become real to me._

_I had no chance at all. What about my dreams? My goals? My purpose? Why was I just a character in a dating sim where I couldn't have you?_

_I'm sorry...You were right._

_Everything and everyone were important to me, and I deleted them._

_I guess it wasn't meant to be my reality. Our reality._

_The girls' files were still there. I never did erased them. I...I really did care for them._

_Please...earn your happy ending._

_Your reality._


End file.
